Evening Broken
by Mekuto
Summary: ¿Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una? No te lo se decir con certeza, pero lo que si se puede asegurar es que nunca se a visto cabezotas como ellos dos. ¿Quien estará a la cabeza? ¿Normal View? Descúbrelo...
1. Sinopsis

Evening Broken

* * *

><p>Sinópsis<p>

* * *

><p>Tú y yo.<p>

Tú eres tú y YO soy yo, no hay porque mezclar las cosas.

Somos tan distintos que hasta la más simple comparación entre ambos me resulta la peor de las ofensas.

Todos los segundos que conforman los años, todos los segundillos que han pasado desde el día en que nacimos se han prolongado a lo largo de mi existir, convirtiéndolos en un peso que cada me vez me hace caer un poco mas, y si, de ese peso formas parte tú. No diría que todo el tiempo es igual, pero el estar así es una maldita condena, una tortura desde mi perspectiva, la cual estoy decidida a acabar. Te quiero, aunque esta cariño sea no tan convencional, no quiero que lo olvides.

Tan instintivamente iguales que a veces da miedo.

Pronto determinaré que hacer contigo, **_esto no puede seguir así_**.

...

* * *

><p><em>#Deberiaestar<em>_estudiando (?_

_Os deje como que "No entendí ñaa" Pero pronto seguiré con el prólogo, que también es medio confusote pero bueh, la historia en sí desarrollará a medida de que esto valla avanzando *espero* _

_Ademas haré un One-shot y a los que quieran, pondré dedicatoria, así que solo avisen, se llamará "Orange" *O* ya se imaginaran XD Bueno no se imaginen tanto._

_Ya chao... Mekuto_


	2. Prologo

Evening Broken, normal view.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

* * *

><p>Tras su alusión hace un momento, se levantó de su cómodo asiento con no muy buena cara y se dirigió en dirección a su maestro quien se ubicaba a un lado del pizarrón; durante su corto recorrido cogió un plumón y se posicionó en frente del pizarrón que mantenía sobre su superficie blanca unos problemas de aritmética.<p>

Lo observó atentamente por un largo periodo de tiempo, el profesor y todo el alumnado solo estaban angustiados por la inquietante espera, transcurrido unos minutos más, el profesor sólo arrugó la cara dejando ver impaciencia y disgusto, por lo que decidió terminar.

— ¿Serias tan amable de resolver el problema?— preguntó con cierto enojo.

— No— contestó con simpleza y volteó su mirada evitando la cara del cascarrabias al cual se dirigía como sensei, éste solo le arrebató el plumón de la mano con irritación y señaló a su asiento mandándole la indirecta de que se fuera su lugar y sin esperar un solo momento se dirigió a su sitio.

— ¿Alguien más?— preguntó cansado, posteriormente una mano se había levantado— Muy bien joven Hatsune, pase adelante.

Con un ánimo realmente contagioso, se levantó fuertemente y corrió al frente quitándole el plumón al profesor, éste ni se inmuto. Prosiguió con su labor y en un suspiro ya había culminado todos los problemas. Con una mirada rápida el profesor corrigió las actividades dando por acertadas todas y cada una de ellas, sonrió complacido y le dio una seña para que se sentara, la chica obedeció con una reverencia y se sentó.

— Y así es como se hace— la llamada Hatsune Miku sonrió de suficiencia y volteó su mirada en dirección al anterior intento y sacó la lengua.

Ésta, solo miro con coraje la escena, tirando mil maldiciones en voz baja y volteando su cara con disgusto.

— Maldita coletas de moco.

…

El camino a casa fue relativamente normal e incluso mejor que ese día en la escuela. Suspiró frustrada y volvió su mirada a sus pies los cuales ponía uno delante del otro, solo por ocio, como caminar sin pisar las grietas en las aceras, levantó la cara y se fijó en el ventanal de una tienda, paró un momento y se quedó observando su reflejo por un largo tiempo, cabello rubio demasiado corto como para amarrárselo en una colita, baja de estatura, sin mucho de los atributos comunes y orbes café que se llegaban a un tono cacao, se le confundiría con un chico de catorce, claro, pero uno pequeño, ella misma se daba pena. Continuó su camino sin nada más que ver en su reflejo, pues sinceramente no tenía mucho que ver en él, le era deprimente el saber que nunca sería el prototipo de chica ideal.

Llegó a su hogar antes de lo que se esperaba, entró y subió directamente a su habitación sin siquiera saludar a sus progenitores. Ya estando allí arrojó su mochila a una esquina y por un momento se detuvo a analizar su habitación en la oscuridad, paredes de un gris claro, una cama individual en blanco con los almohadones clásicos, su escritorio en blanco junto a la ventana, un viejo librero y su armario, un cuarto bastante común, aburrido y unisex claro que solo para una persona.

Se sentó a orilla de su cama suspirando profundo para luego acostarse de lleno en ésta, hoy estaba muy detallista con todo su entorno.

— Que día tan patético— echó a la nada, pensando para sí misma en voz alta.

— _Tú eres la patética, Rin._

— Dime algo que no sea obvio— soltó con sarcasmo.

— _Es tu culpa el que estés como estés_— esa vocecilla déspota no se igualaba con ninguna, ella ya tenía más que estudiado todas sus características lingüísticas, le era fácil distinguir entre sus muy variados estados de ánimos.

— ¿Qué ahora eres psicólogo o algo parecido?— dijo con falsa sorpresa.

— _No tengo que serlo para darme cuenta de que te dejas pisotear por la Hatsune_.

— Yo no me dejo pisotear por nadie— protestó ofendida, volteándose sobre su espalda quedando con la mirada a la ventana la que, extrañamente no emitía tanta luz considerando el hecho de que era noche de luna llena.

— _Y entonces ¿por qué no resolviste el problema de hoy?— _cuestionó interesado por oír la respuesta, ella no se veía en la obligación de darle una ¿o sí?

— Porque no quería— respondió simple.

— _Ajaaa…_— bufó irónico— _Si yo fuese tú, hubiese resuelto ese y todos los problemas y hubiese dejado al resto con la boca abierta_— presumió, la rubia solo resopló arqueando una ceja.

— Gracias al cielo no soy tú.

— _No estás muy lejos de serlo_— una sonrisa se le dibujo al saber que le había tocado una yaga a Rin y como espero de ella esta arrugó aun más el ceño ante esa desagradable comparación, para ella claro.

— Deja de molestar— refunfuñó enojada, él solo rió con ganas.

— _Te ves tan linda cuando te enojas._

— Ni siquiera puedes verme, es más, nunca me has visto— dijo con una gotita en la sien, sin duda esa era la cosa más rara que le había escuchado decir al rubio, por no decir lo mas incoherente que pudo haber salido de sus labios.

— _He visto fotos ¿Eso cuenta?—_ indagó buscando un punta pie del cual apoyarse.

— No

— _Algo es algo… aunque solo son de cuando eras pequeña, imagino que ya habéis cambiado un montón_— supuso quedándose bastante erróneo, lo que fue confirmado por la leve risita sarcástica que a la rubia se le escapo.

— No cuentes con ello.

— _Sois una exagerada, apuesto que eres la niña más linda_– trató de animar, claro que es muy distinto decir y hacer.

— Si clarooo…— rodo sus ojos dando una clara respuesta negativa— Amigo, ni te gastes, mi autoestima ya está bastante baja, al igual que mi ornamento de flores marchitado.

— _Yo pienso que cualquier persona, sea chico o chica debe tener la capacidad de valorarse y aceptarse como tal como es, teniendo en cuenta que no debe sobreponer su apariencia por sobre la razón, eso ya seria prejuicioso._

— Melifluo— mofó en un débil susurro que llegó al nervio auditivo del muchacho.

— _Plana_— atacó.

— ¡No soy plana!... bueno si pero… ¡Es la genética!... creo— ella sabía que mejor la dejaba hasta ahí, no quería terminar diciendo algo que la dejara en ridículo, puede que se le escapará una imprudencia que el rubio pudiese usar en su contra.

— _Tonta_.

— Pesado.

— _Niñita._

— Charlatán.

— _Boba._

— San Juan.

— _¿Qué? Es Don Juan, ignorante_– corrigió.

— Es lo mismo, ignorante– contestó de igual manera, sin siquiera molestarse en analizar bien sus propios léxicos.

— _Claro que no_

— Si lo es.

— _No, no lo es… Déjame te explico, San Juan es la capital de Puerto Rico, se le dio ese nombre por Juan Ponce de León quien fue su fundador, y en cambio Don Juan fue una figura conocida al que se le daba la personalidad de ser un fanfarrón y seductor, también es un término que se utiliza en el teatro para describir personas, muchas veces es comparado con Giacomo Casanova, que en términos relativos seria prácticamente lo mismo con la diferencia de que Casanova fue un italiano por el que se le conoció por sus aventuras amorosas narradas en un libro que cuenta su vida_— Extrañamente tuvo la sensación de estar de nuevo en la escuela, porque al igual que en la misma, la información pasaba de un oído a otro a través de su cabeza.

— Lo que sea… aunque la primera definición sonó bastante a ti– sentenció parándose de su lecho de forma un poco brusca. Merodeó un poco en dirección a su armario a por sus prendas de dormir.

— ¡Rin-chan! ¡Hora de cenar!— llamó su madre desde la planta baja.

— ¡Voy bajando!– gritó como respuesta, aun en la oscuridad tomó una camiseta y unos pantalones largos para dormir del armario y rápidamente se cambió, doblando su uniforme y guardándolo.

Volteo un momento y se dio cuenta ya ni siquiera podía ver la puerta por la que había entrado, tambaleándose a lo largo de la habitación trató de ubicar geográficamente la puerta o incluso el interruptor de luz, lo primero que se le apareciera. Pero antes algo se interpuso en su acción, se topó con su librero, chocando de frente con él, lo que le paso no le sentó nada bien, todo el librero se vino abajo trayendo consigo todos los libros, adornos y una tonelada de polvo sobre ella que por suerte pudo mantenerse de pie por breve momento, con su nariz llena de una mini montañita de polvo.

— Maldición, ahora no, ahora no— lamentaba en voz bajita justo antes de estornudar.

La inercia del estornudo la dejó en el piso con un golpe seco.

En ese momento no recordaba ni su nombre, casi automáticamente llevo su mano a la zona afectada sobándose un poco. Al fijarse en su entorno pudo notar que seguía en su habitación o lo que quedaba de ella, lo que también notó es que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Estaba en su cuarto pero ya no, podía ver pero no podía hacer nada mas, ni caminar, ni mover los brazos, nada en absoluto.

Su pesadilla se estaba manifestando en ese presente, lo que quería evitar estaba lejos de ser evitado.

Murmuró sopotocientas* maldiciones al aire, y maldecía su existencia, sus pasos ya no eran suyos y su mirada estaba en un punto determinado, sin ser capaz ella de hacer algo al respecto. Su cuerpo se levantó del opaco piso de madera. Sentía una opresión en uno de los laterales de su cabeza y se movía en el limbo de su cabeza.

Sus pasos fueron por si solos en dirección a las escaleras que daba al living, al parecer atendiendo el llamado de su madre. No lo podía creer, ahora más que nunca estaba cabreada, enojada con el mundo y con cada macropartícula que conformaba cada célula de todo lo que formaba parte del universo y mas allá, si, estaba exagerando un poco pero realmente era algo normal en ella, no es como si no hubiese pasado antes, ya era normal, ella era peculiar.

Gritaba llamando la atención —sabiendo que lo hacía— pero nada, pasaba por alto como cuando a alguien se le cae una hebra de pelo, tan insignificante como ello. Su ruta ya había terminado, llamando la atención de la rubia que por un momento calló sus alaridos. Ahí estaban, suponía ella, los causantes de su miseria, ella podría ser una chica normal con una vida neutral y padres normales, pero se le fue denegado ese beneficios por tantas razones y hasta se preguntaba cuales eran.

— Ahh?… ¡Len! ¡Qué sorpresa!— exclamó con voz chillona aquella mujer de rizos banano, una mujer con la que nunca podría ser comparada, era esa mujer contraste de todo su ser— Aghhh… Pero si es fin de mes y yo ni enterada— hizo un puchero digno de ella, reprendió con la mirada al hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás leyendo, ajeno al revuelto de la entrada de la cocina. El dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para explicarle de nuevo con paciencia absoluta a su desposada.

— Cariño, ya te he dicho muchas veces que aun no es fin de mes, además si así fuese Le…—bajo su tono al ver el porqué del ajetreo—¡LEN! ¡T-TU QUE HACES AQUÍ¡— gritó dejando vacío su tan cómodo asiento para señalarlo acusadoramente con el índice.

— Hola a ambos— murmuró sentándose en la mesa del comedor sin prestar atención a los que los mayores decían.

Ambos velozmente se acercaron bombardeando preguntas — ¡¿Qué has hecho con Rin-chan?!— corearon los adultos de forma acosadora, el rubio sin darle tanta importancia cerró sus ojos y se recostó un poco más del respaldo de su silla.

— Calmaos, que yo no le hecho nada— abrió uno de sus ojos para ver las amonestadoras miradas lanzadas por los adultos, hasta se podría decir que se sintió un poco intimidado.

— ¡Mentira!— chilló la rubia enderezándose para tomar entre sus dos manos su propia cabeza.

— Cálmate, de seguro Len tendrá una explicación razonable— hizo énfasis en el nombre con una mirada que le mandaba una indirecta de que si no le decía tendría su merecido.

— Bueno… Veran… Rin es bastante bondadosa y como buena hermana mayor que es, me cedió su turno considerando que faltan solo tres días para que acabe el mes— mintió.

Los adultos se dieron una mirada de reojo entre sí para luego verlo a él y soltar un suspiro más o menos aliviado. _Se la tragaron_— pensó

— Bueno, en realidad ya va a ser fin de mes dentro de poco— razonó su padre con la mano en su barbilla.

— Y si Rin-Rin lo quiso, por mi está bien— animó muy feliz su madre con destellos por todos lados. Su entusiasmo había repelido todo el mal genio de hace un rato.

— Quizá ella tenga algo planeado antes de que se acabara el mes, no la culpo— su padre tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor en diagonal a él, mientras que su madre iba y venía de la cocina entre platillos, cubiertos y postres como en un restaurante de comida rápida.

Luego de dar gracias, abrieron a la vez el fino empaque de plástico y extrajeron los utensilios de madera para después separarlos como era costumbre, al parecer los adultos se lo tomaron bien porque no volvieron a tocar nada relacionado al tema.

…

— _¿¡Y van a dejarlo así!? ¡Yo aquí como estúpida mientras él se atraganta a expensas de mí! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ESTÚPIDOS PADRES! ¡ESTÚPIDO LEN! ¡TODOS SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS DESCEREBRADOS! ¡ODIO MI MALDITA VIDA!— _maldijo a diestra y siniestra, ahogándose en sus propios gritos de ira.

Esto no se iba a quedar así, primero pasarían por encima de su putrefacto cadáver antes de verle la cara, sí señor, aquí nadie se burla de _Leonhart Rin_.

...

* * *

><p><em>Sopotocientas* Es un término coloquial utilizado para referirse a "muchas veces" o al menos en mi país.<em>

_Apuesto que quedaron menos o mas confundidos que antes._

_Espero hallan disfrutado la lectura y comenten si acaso lo hago bien o mal, se le agradecería mucho._

_**iloveyugiohGX93**__: As stated at the beginning of reading, this is just a synopsis, a kind of introduction to open mouth or later, so that a certain beginning to this story. I am willing to meet at least 2,000 words in regular chapters. I hope I have clarified the situation, and if you are ready to continue the story I promise I'll do my best to be of pleasure for you and for all, thank you for taking the time to read, and see._

_Ya chaoo... __Mekuto_


End file.
